Knowing Each Other Better
by Akitsu
Summary: Finally I post it, the fic of Jakotsu and Kagome, read it and find out, Chapter 1: To Save, PG13 for Inu's mouth
1. Prologue

Hi! Finally I started this fic of Kagome and Jakotsu pairing, if may I say so, they do a cute couple =^.^=. Sorry for the short chapter, but this is just the prologue or introduction (like you prefer calling it), but my chapters will be of 5 pages long (the average length of the chapter of "Now What?") If you don't like it, just wait for chapter one, and then you can start to send comments and/or ideas that will be happy received, just don't be too rude; as always, my mail is: aki_anime_lover@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I'm working on trying to own Sesshomaru, Bankotsu or Jakotsu ^_^ They are the best of the men(demons and walking bodies with shikon shard on their necks)  
Authoress: Akitsu Nekokaze =^.^=  
Knowing Each Other Better  
Prologue  
It has passed around two years since Kagome entered the Sengoku no Jidai. Miroku's and Sango's relationship had improved, Shippo still sees Kagome as her mother, Kagura has been escaping from Naraku lately and also disobeing him, Inuyasha has been disappearing during the nights; but as one says "When there exists light, there will always be darkness around." and this will be not the exception....Naraku has the almost-complete Shikon no Tama, just missing less than 15 shards, including Kagome's, to complete the whole legendary Shikon no Tama; as time has been passing by, his powers had been raising a lot more than before, it will take more than the Inu-gumi to defeat him this time, but that's not all the bad things, Kagome has beginning to realize that her love for Inuyasha is slowly fading, but this change can be for the worst.....or maybe for the best?.....  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
*dodging all kind of pointy things* Hey, I'm going to update as soon as I get reviews, I already have the first chapter done; but I want that people review this story more than "Now what?". Maybe I will be updating tomorrow's nights or today's late night, because tomorrow I'm going to see Matrix! Who already saw it? Anyways, like I said before, the regular chapters will be 5 pages long (the average length of the chapter of "Now What?") but, if something comes in the way it may be a little shorter; but I will try to make them as always or a bit longer. Thanks for reading and reviewing this.  
Matta Ne =^.^= 


	2. To Save

Hi! I just arrived from seeing Matrix: Revolution. I seriously recommend it for the ones that hadn't seen it. I will not delay you more, thank-you for reviewing (review responses at the end). And I'm very, very, but very sorry for the short chapter, but I decided to cut it so it would be more interesting.  
To Save   
Clouds surrounded the plain, the grass covered with crimson blood, an evil laugh in the air two men standing side by side with the little force left in them, Bankotsu and Jakotsu. In front of them was Naraku, laughing evilly at them.   
"I now need my shards back and I fear you have four of them (A.N. two of Jakotsu and Bankotsu and the other two from other Shichinitai), prepare to return to the world you are meant to be."  
"Never!" Bankotsu shouted with all his courage, holding the broken Bakurui in front of him, Jakotsu at his side. "I don't want you to follow me this time, Jakotsu." Bankotsu said in a whisper, only heard by Jakotsu.  
He turned to Bankotsu who had a smile on his lips, his gaze on Naraku, not taking it off for a second. "What you mean, my dear? (A.N. I'm not sure if he calls him that, but in this story he does, remember, he is gay).  
"Just, don't follow me this time."  
It was when Jakotsu realized what he was talking about. "I will always follow you."  
"It is not a comment, it is an order from your leader."  
Before Jakotsu could say something, Naraku launched towards him, his claws ready to slash him in half. It was all too fast for Jakotsu to react. The claws of Naraku crossed flesh and blood, after that sensation, he jumped backwards, meters away. Jakotsu opened his eyes to see Bankotsu falling towards him, he caught him and gazed to his eyes, who were losing brightness.  
"Ban...ko...tsu..Why?" trying to hold back the tears.  
Bankotsu stared up to him, his eyes holding an emotion of gratitude. "We are brothers, and I am your leader, it is my obligation to protect you at all times, we were a duo."  
"We are."  
Bankotsu barely neglected with his head. "No, not more. Just promise me you will make again a duo, escape from here as soon as you can. Promise it to me if you want me to rest in peace."  
With hestation, "I will, I promise you, my love, leader."  
Bankotsu smiled a bit more, his eyes closed slowly and all his body went free. Jakotsu placed Bankotsu lightly on the ground at a side of him and as he stood up, he was kicked on his back and send flying to the cold ground tainted with blood. Jakotsu was already in bad conditions, mortal conditions, and with this kick he was in the verge of death and life. "I fear I will not be able to fulfill your promise, but at least I will be with you, brother." Jakotsu thought as he felt all his power go like sand through the fingers.  
Naraku advanced towards Bankotsu's body and took his shard from his neck, a light went out of Bankotsu's body (A.N. His soul) and now his body was left in void. Naraku then turned to Jakotsu who was trying to stand up. Naraku laughed evilly as he placed the shard inside his pelt. Jakotsu stood and turned towards Naraku, barely able to stand, breathing heavily and all his body and soul aching. It was when a pink light surrounded Naraku and he evaporated with the light, living a wood-broken golem on the ground and a dark-Shikon Shard at its side. Jakotsu gazed up, towards were the light had come. Then he saw a young maiden with long raven hair, dark eyes, wearing an unique kimono and holding a bow in her hands; it was when he recognized her. "Inuyasha's bitch, that damned bitch." with this spoke softly, he felt to the ground in unconsciousness. Kagome ran to her, not putting attention to the shard meters away.   
"Jakotsu!"  
^-^-^-^-^-^  
It was kind of short, but just because it is the beginning. Things that didn't were explained in this chapter (like, what was Kagome doing there?) All of this kind of questions will be answered next chapter. Did you like it? Be honest, I really appreciate ideas/suggestions,etc. just don't be too rude.  
Now, Review Responses:  
Reiku Toukijin: Thanks for saying me, I just changed Jak to Jakotsu; I didn't realize that Jaken could also be Jak. Thanks for reviewing!  
Forest Wolf: Thank-you!  
Itadakimasu: Thank-you!  
IsisTheEgyptianGoddess: Don't worry about signing in (it takes a while) thanks for your review!  
GSYH: Thank-you very much! I really appreciate you were very sincere, and I would take your suggestions. This suggestions will reflect from today through next week, thank-you very much, I promise I will make the prologue longer and also I will re-check this chapter. Again, thank-you very much and I also want to thank-you for not being rude. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! I hope you review, or if you prefer (and I think you would do) review when I re-do the prologue, just if you like to. And also thank-you for the suggestion of changing it to modern-world, but I sincerely don't like those kinds of fics (I don't hate them, in fact, I have read some). And about the Jakotsu/Kagome pairing with the problem that Jakotsu is gay, the problem will fix itself slowly as he realizes his feelings (in the first two or three chapters (or even more) he will hate Kagome and Sango, by the reason that he hates women), but later on, circumstances will make his point of view change little by little. Othe spelling, it is totally correct (the computer corrects it) and about the grammar, I'm afraid I'm not that good in it, but I will try my best, promise. Again, Thank-you for taking the time to help me out and reviewing, I hope I receive another review from you when all of this is fixed. Thank-you!!! 


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE!

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT STORY, YOU MUST READ!!!  
I will be re-making this story, the prologue is much more better and longer than the original. The name of the story is:  
"Changing for the Best"  
It will be the same story, but re-made (it will continue being a JAKotsu/KAGome!)  
It is MUCH, MUCH BETTER than this one, and I hope to update faster! Check it out I will post it at the same time as this note, so it will be probably up by now. To be easy to find it you can go to my profile and in there you can link to "Changing for the Best"  
Last Review Responses of this Story:  
Itadakimasu: Thank-you very much, you are one of the only ones of "Now What?" that is reviewing. I also didn't liked a lot the idea of Bankotsu dying, but it was necessary. And yes, Jakotsu will HATE Kagome at first. I hope you can review from the beginning "Changing for the Better" It will really making me happy to see your reviews, the first paragraph of the prologue is the same, but the following ones are new. I really worked hard on them, so I hope they turned out good (in my opinion they did, but in this case my opinion about my story doesn't count. The only opinion that counts is the one of the reviewers.  
SuzumiTenshi: Really? I also didn't saw any Jak/Kag that's why it seemed a good idea/challenge. About how I'm going to make him straight, you will have to find out ^_^, (that's part of the plot). I really appreciate and thank your help, but I will prefer to do it alone (I like challenges), THANK-YOU! About the paragraphs and enters, please check "Changing for the Better" and say me if you like it, I tried to do it as you suggested to. And if you do not like it, do not hesitate in telling me and please place an example of the story and how you will like it. Thank-you, I really love, appreciate that you want to read more. I will be no longer updating this story, instead I will be updating "Changing for the Better" it is the same as this one, but with better prologue. And I will also be updating "Now What?" A Bank/Kag fic (Jakotsu is alive in this one as well as Bankotsu ^_^).  
Thank-you.  
I hope to see you all in "Changing for the Better". From my point of view, it has a lot better prologue of the story and also (I think) better editing. I already checked the spelling.  
And now, I will give you a taste of the prologue:  
'That's because I don't want you to get hurt. Our journey is full of dangers and the most provable thing is that she will die in one of our battles, well that's what I hope so.'  
'And what if she doesn't die?'  
'I will personally kill her and by that way you will recover your rightfully souls.' he cupped her chin with one of his hands. 'Maybe she and you look alike, but her face is just a mere copy of yours; yours is much more beautiful than hers, my dearest Kikyo.' with that said they joined in an lasting kiss.  
On that moment, I felt how my heart broke into pieces, one by one, slowly. I turned back and ran as fast as I could. When I realized, I was in front of the Goshinboku, I placed my back on the ground, slowly, almost painfully. I kneeled before it and starting to cry like crazy, after some minutes I turned to my pack and went to it. Then I opened it and got out a knife, which I had brought from home to cut the food. I stood with the knife, holding it firmly. I stood in-front of the Goshinboku and placed the knife before my neck; cold iron touching my skin. I took all my power and will into my right hand, which was holding the knife.  
The knife was about to cut my skin and finish with my life, when in a flash, silver hair passed by and took the knife out of my hand.   
I turned to the direction the flash of silver hair took, and I saw....  
I took my favorite part from the prologue. So, if you like it, go and find the story. Please review, I will update the story if you review, thank-you for your reviews, time and patience you have me; I really appreciate it!   
I will also appreciate it A LOT if you could re-review (or with different messages in the review) "Changing for the Best"  
THANK-YOU!!!  
NOTE:  
I will be erasing this story in two or less days. And this story will not have any updates since "Changing for the Best" will take its place, the first chapter will be the same or a bit longer (it all depends in how much free time I have).  
Take care, and thank-you! I hope to see you there!  
Matta Ne =^.^= 


End file.
